


Widows and Wands

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Moodboard for a story that will followHermione and Natasha have to find a way to work together. If they don't, the world will pay the price





	Widows and Wands

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square I3 - Natasha Romanoff

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48166288057/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
